


You Need (Sebastian Michaelis x Reader One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butler, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Hot, Lemon, Lime, Literature, Phantomhive, Reader-Insert, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Song Based, Songfic, bassy, demon, fan fiction, fics, flirt, reader - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Need (Sebastian x Reader One Shot)<br/>Listen here for mood music that inspired the piece:: youtu.be/d30MuBIRYwk<br/>You Need -The Bengsons</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need (Sebastian Michaelis x Reader One Shot)

You Need (Sebastian x Reader One Shot)  
Listen here for mood music that inspired the piece:: [youtu.be/d30MuBIRYwk](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/d30MuBIRYwk)  
You Need -The Bengsons

 

You hadn’t expected to find yourself at the Phantomhive Manor this evening, and yet here you were, attending a ball with some ridiculous viscount who actually thought he had a chance with you. He wasn’t the kind of man you were looking for, and you doubted there would be any man to fill your needs at a ridiculous ball for noblemen.

As you made your way around the edge of the hall, you became aware of a pair of deep crimson eyes following your every move. The flash of your smile, the curve of your hip, the fit of your dress, your (h/c) hair tossed back with laughter at some idiot pervert's tasteless joke; all of it seemed to make him hungrier. You caught him walking along the opposite wall, stalking you as if you were exquisite prey. You smiled flirtatiously at the mysterious man in black before deciding it was time to head home for the evening or...at least...somewhere more interesting.

As you stepped out into the cold January night to wait for a carriage, you were startled to see the same flawless man standing there, when you were certain you had just left him in the party.

“Leaving so soon, my lady?” asked the gentleman, his eyebrow raised, a devilish smirk on his pale lips. He offered you a thick wool coat. You slipped it on gingerly, keeping your (e/c) eyes locked on his ruby ones.

“Maybe,” you replied coyly, “or maybe I’m looking for someone to give me a reason to stay.”

His dark eyebrow lifted again, his head leaning forward dangerously close. “I don’t think you know what game you’re playing, Miss-“ his voice a sultry English baritone.

“(f/n) (l/n),” you finished, “and I think that I do. I'm not a child.” He laughed the most seductive laugh you had ever heard and your loins hungered for this wicked man. You felt it would be useful if your panties could have just disintegrated right there on the step.

“Sebastian Michaelas, Lady (l/n), house butler to the Earl of Phantomhive,” he said as he bowed slightly before you, his messy black hair screaming to be tousled.

“People aren't always who they appear to be, are we?" you asked, desperately aware this god before you must be so much more than a butler.

"Whatever are you implying, my dear Lady?" Sebastian taunted.

"I’m afraid I’m not a lady, Sebastian,” you responded forwardly. You leaned towards him, putting one hand to his shoulder and making certain your breasts brushed against his chest, corseted in high and tight.

His crimson eyes flashed fuchsia as he added, “And I’m afraid I can be terribly cruel.”

"Hmm," you moaned softly into his ear. You stood on your toes and whispered hot breath against his skin, sending excitement down both of your spines. "Sounds like you've got exactly what I need," you cooed as you grazed your teeth against his earlobe, tugging it slightly into your mouth.

Sebastian let out a heart-stopping gasp and another of his delicious smiles. Grabbing both of your wrists tightly in one of his gloved hands, this black butler pulled you back up the staircase and into the manor.


End file.
